


Meet the Family

by Basingstoke



Series: Unfinished WIP clearinghouse [12]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justice League meets the Bats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

"He's twitchy," Flash observed.

"He hates this," Superman confirmed.

"Well, too bad!" Flash smacked his fist into his palm. "The metas are coming to Gotham!"

"You're a meta. I'm an alien."

Flash paused for a microsecond. "Does it make a difference?"

"No," Batman said from the cockpit of the Javelin.

"Oops," Flash muttered.

"I've been to Gotham before," Superman said.

"I can't stop you until I get that shipment of Kryptonite in," Batman said.

Superman smiled. Apparently that was funny or something; Superman insisted Batman cracked jokes, but Flash still wasn't convinced. It was kind of like that one time J'onn told the one about the Martian plz'lan being chased up a charv by a zanzzer, except that J'onn had cracked up, and Batman had never even smiled, ever ever ever. So maybe Flash was right and Superman was on supercrack.

"I wish you'd accept help more often," Superman said.

"I don't *need* help more often."

"The boys can't handle everything."

"That's why I also have a girl."

"Hey, wait," Flash said, blinking, "there are mini-Bats? Like--sidekicks?"

"Partners," Batman said.

"Good kids, but still kids," Superman said.

"Nightwing is older than Flash."

"Hey! Don't be hating."

Flash could *feel* Batman glaring, even though Batman didn't turn around. "We are landing. Soon. Buckle your seatbelt," Batman said.

"We are, we are!"

Wonder Woman leaned forward. "You are not, Flash."

Flash buckled up faster than even her eye could see. "Am so."

"You weren't."

"You need superglasses."

Wonder Woman sat back again with a little frown. Was it really a good idea to tease a beautiful woman who could smash him into a Flashcake with one thump of a fist?

Yeah. Yeah, it was. Flash grinned as they landed.

"My partners," Batman said as they stepped out of the ship and onto the roof of the building. "Batgirl. Nightwing. Robin."

A little--really *little*, how the heck old was *he*?--boy in a red costume, a guy in a black costume and a long ponytail, and a hot hot ho-o-o-ot girl in a copy of Batman's outfit, except with yellow boots. The little guy waved. Superman waved back.

"Hi! I'm Flash," Flash said, zipping to Batgirl's side and shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. Say, is he like this all the time?"

"Huh?" She was looking past him at--he checked--Wonder Woman, which would be an ego-crusher if he let it.

"Batman. Does he let his hair down, kick up his heels?"

"No?" Batgirl said, finally looking at him. "I don't think he has hair, at least not the kind you let down."

"My partners know the city. We'll be your guides. We'll begin here, at Waynetech Tower," Batman gestured. "I believe this is Grodd's target. Waynetech has the most advanced security in the world, but with Metallo and his power over machinery at his command, I don't want to take any chances. Any questions?"

"What's kept inside the tower?" GL asked. "What's Grodd going to take?"

"Name it. Computer design. Security design. Airplane design. Chemical engineering, fuels and adhesives. Waynetech is a large company and it's all headquartered here." Batman looked around. "All right. Wonder Woman, Batgirl. Flash, Nightwing. Green Lantern, Robin. Superman, since you're most vulnerable to Metallo, you're with me."

Flash let go of Batgirl's hand reluctantly and ran around her to Ponytail Man. "Doesn't that get in the way?" Flash asked, tugging Nightwing's hair.

Nightwing looked at him, then suddenly ducked and flipped. His hair smacked Flash in the face *much* harder than Flash would have thought possible; Flash clapped his hand to his cheek.

"Not really," Nightwing said.

"Well, you don't have to get violent," Flash said, but secretly he had to admit: That was pretty cool.

"Let's go," Superman said.

*

"Stop! Stop! Put me down!" Nightwing shouted.

Flash stopped. "What?"

"I'm getting--nauseous," Nightwing said, and Flash set him down fast. Nightwing hugged his stomach and looked Batlike and annoyed. "I can't process images when you move that fast," Nightwing said.

"Seriously? I thought--I don't know--I figured you'd share my thing or something." He hadn't really figured out his powers. He hoped he hadn't *hurt* the guy.

Nightwing shook his head.

"Bummer," Flash said. "Uh, what do you want to do?"

Nightwing rubbed his stomach. "Okay. I'll let you in the buildings; you search them. Did you cover this entire building?"

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry, guy, I really thought you could see like I see."

"I'm only human," Nightwing said.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked, feeling a little sick.

Nightwing nodded. "Let's move on." He pointed across to the next roof, across the street. Flash moved to pick him up again but Nightwing backed away. "No! No. I'll do this myself."

"Sure!" Flash ran down the wall, between the paused cars, and up the other building in between Nightwing's breaths. He turned and watched the guy work.

Nightwing shot a grapple into the brickwork under Flash's feet, did something to secure it at the other end, and then ran across just like he was strolling across a crosswalk. "Wow," Flash said. "If this superhero thing doesn't work out, you could join the circus!"

Nightwing barked out a laugh, then snapped his mouth closed and bent down to pick up his grapple. It fired itself free from the other building and reeled up into Nightwing's hand. "COOL," Flash said.

"That's just the beginning. We have great toys." Nightwing tucked the line into his glove and it *fit*. He knelt at a skylight and pulled some little tools out of his other glove.

Flash shifted from foot to foot as Nightwing worked on the lock. "Soooo... are you guys, like, Batman's kids for real?"

Nightwing glanced up. "Define 'for real.'"

"Oh, you *know*. When a bat and another bat love each other very much--" He made nonspecific hand gestures.

"No."

"Okay." Flash wasn't sure if that's more or less weird. How do you get to be Batman's sidekick, anyway? Where do you *start*?

"But I am his son." Nightwing looked up again and popped an eyebrow over his mask. "Adopted. When I was a little younger than Robin. Who is also his adopted son."

"Oh! Huh. What about Batgirl?"

"No, she just hangs out. I don't know her real name. And we're not supposed to talk about this, by the way. Security."

"Oh. Sorry to get you in trouble, dude."

"But since when do I listen to Batman?" Nightwing opens the skylight. "There you go."

Okay, so did that mean keep asking questions or stop asking questions? Flash sped up as he pondered that and Nightwing's face froze mid-enigmatic look. Flash jumped down, kicking his legs so the molasses-thick air cushioned him and he sort of floated down. Floated really fast, as if that made any sense. He seriously didn't understand his powers.

But he could use his powers, so he tore through the empty building--well, nearly-empty; he passed a maintenance worker--and popped back up onto the roof. "Nada," he said to Nightwing, once he'd slowed down.

"That was less than a quarter of a second." Nightwing fiddled with the skylight, apparently re-locking it.

"Yeah, I took my time."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, then turned and ran across the roof and did a backflip over the alley to the next roof. Flash followed him, jumping pretty much horizontally over the alley. Momentum was his bitch.

...


End file.
